1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a display device that obtains a fingerprint or does not obtain a fingerprint from selection input according to predetermined input to maintain or off security of information, and a method for controlling the display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device refers to various types of devices for processing digital data and performing an operation corresponding thereto. As the performance of a display device is improved, it is possible to execute various types of multimedia contents via the display device.
During use of a display device, the user may allow himself or herself only to access specific information. For example, the user may set the display device to restrict access of other people to specific information such as specific photos, pictures, documents, applications, etc. stored in the display device and to be available by himself or herself only. In this case, the user may set security for specific information through the display device to restrict access of other people. Accordingly, the user needs to convert security on state of information into a security off state in order to access the security-set information.
However, a user interface for converting a security on state of such information into a security off state makes access of the user to the information difficult. Accordingly, a conventional display device can off security of information by simply selecting security-set information without input of a separate password or an authentication procedure for releasing security of information. This is because the display device can determine whether access is allowed by obtaining a fingerprint from selection input.
However, in this case, information in a security on state can be automatically off by simply inputting selection by a user without separate input of the user. Accordingly, when a user uses a display device together with other people, problems arise in that security-set information is indiscriminately exposed to other people.